For Whose Sake/Script
Generation 2 Chapter 9: For Whose Sake Chapter Narration With the liberation of the peninsula's north, Seliph's liberation army aoccupies Mease Castle as their headquarters, uncertain of how to next act. Beyond Mease and the engulfing maw of its peaks lies the dracoknights' kingdom, Thracia. This rural nation is ruled by King Travant, who remains bound in coalition to Emperor Arvis. Thracia is the only state anywhere in Jugdral regarded as an ally by the Grannvale Empire. Within Thracia, Travant's minions await Seliph: his children, Altena and Arion, at the capital; the legendary General Hannibal, dubbed "Thracia's Shield", at Kapathogia Castle; the king's trusted advisor, General Disler, at Luthecia Castle; and a Loptyrian agent from the Empire, Bishop Judah, at Grutia Castle. Travant has fortified his kingdom for one final, full-scale showdown with the liberators. Thracia's people hardly offer Seliph an eager welcome. Fearing Seliph as a conqueror, they flock in droves to take up arms themselves. How could any justice lie in this conflict? For whose sake is this war being fought? For the first time, these questions now shake both Seliph and his army's resolve to the core... Opening (Altena flies to Thracia) * Travant: ALTENA!! What was that sorry display? Why, pray tell, is Manster still standing?! * Altena: Father... I... * Travant: I've no interest in any more excuses! Don't you dare belittle me, Altena. You are a warrior beyond compare, and you and Arion embody my will beyond these walls. I expect no less than for you to do your duty! And what do I find instead? You've ignored my orders, left an entire platoon to the slaughter, and strolled home as if nothing ever happened! I've never been more disappointed... * Altena: I'm sorry, Father, but at least let me explain! I could never agree with such tactics, which enrich us at the expense of everybody else! How could you ever expect the proud Thracian people to accept prosperity built on the bones of others? Please, Father, rethink your ways! * Arion: Enough, Altena. There's no place here for such meddling. Still your tongue and obey Father! Father, bear in mind Altena is still young and unseasoned. I suspect she merely found the last battle too overwhelming a prospect. Please do forgive her, even just this once. * Travant: You know, Arion? If you'd just hold back on the coddling, perhaps Altena wouldn't be so stubborn! Look, Altena. I'll give you one last chance. Take a dracoknight platoon and retake Mease! If you so much as slip again, then daughter be damned, I will accept no excuses! Understood? * Altena: Yes, Father... (Altena leaves with a new battalion) * Travant: Whew... Family resemblance, indeed! It's plainly obvious that she loathes me... * Arion: Father, you have to remember that she's still a child. Like all children, she has yet to realize her thoughtless words have real effects. * Travant: Hmph, I suppose... I'm off to Kapathogia. I hear Hannibal's found himself some funny ideas about my plans. And so it falls to me to ensure he loses those ideas before somebody gets hurt... (Travant leaves) * Arion: I've never seen father so fearful... What could possibly have happened... (Travant flies to Kapathogia) * Travant: General Hannibal! The rebels have seized control of Mease. Altena is en route to counter-attack. Your armored knights will join her at once! * Hannibal: Your Majesty, I've said it a thousand times and I'll say it again. There is no use fighting this war! We must arrange a truce with the liberators if we wish to recover the strength to endure! Bowing to the Empire was a despicable choice to start, one which now leaves us serving our citizens to the true enemy on a gilded platter! * Travant: I did no ask for such dopey nonsense! The rebels have slaughtered my soldiers, and now they've stolen our territory! The hour is far too late for a truce! * Hannibal: I thought as much... Very well. I suppose I have no choice. * Travant: What's this, Hannibal? Do I hear traitorous rumblings coming from that mouth of yours? * Hannibal: Come now, Your Majesty! Never would a warrior such as I consider turning my cloak. Traitor, indeed! * Travant: Really, now? Then I trust you wouldn't object to a test of your warrior's loyalty. Until the war reaches its victorious end, Hannibal, I'll be taking care of your son. * Hannibal: I beg your pardon, Your Majesty? Do you have such little faith in me?! * Travant: You have nothing to worry about, Hannibal. If you don't intend to betray me, then I don't intend to so much as scratch the boy. * Hannibal: Why... * Travant: Men! Bring me Hannibal's son! (Coirpre arrives) * Coirpre: P-Papa... * Hannibal: Oh, Coirpre... I am so sorry... * Travant: Remember, Hannibal. You have nothing to worry about, so long as you behave yourself. As soon as this war is won, you'll get him back. I don't get it, though. The boy isn't even your real son. How could he have such sway over you? * Hannibal: Coirpre has brought so much joy into my life. A true family transcends simple blood... * Travant: Ohoho! Could it be? Does Thracia's great statesman have a soft spot for children? Now, then. Thracia depends on you, Hannibal! Travant flies to Luthecia * Travant: Disler! War is on our horizon. Defense of this castle is in your hands. * Disler: Oh, Your Majesty! To have your presence is a true honor and pleasure! Rest assured, milord. Luthecia is as an impregnable wall! I've seen to it myself. * Travant: I'll hold you to your word. Now, I've reason to doubt the loyalty of Hannibal at Kapathogia. I've taken his son hostage, just in case, and I'm leaving him to your custody. * Disler: Yes, sir! I'll not let him out of my sight. But should Hannibal turn his cloak- * Travant: Then you'll kill the son. Don't be lulled into offering even a child such as he any mercy. * Disler: Understood, milord. Travant flies to Grutia * Travant: Bishop Judah, we may be in need of reinforcements. How soon can I expect the Emperor to honor his end of the treaty? * Judah: Heh... Even the great King Travant is wary of betrayal, is he? Be at peace. An Imperial unit is on the march to Thracia even as we speak. * Travant: Good. In that case, I think I'll leave the defense of Grutia to your hands. Try not to get too cocky with the rebels, Bishop. They're of a treacherous sort. Mease * Lewyn: Looks like they're finally sending more dracoknights our way, Seliph. This must be it. It's time we readied everybody for battle. * Seliph: I don't know, Lewyn. Our foremost enemy is the Empire, is it not? Waging a war here feels... meaningless. * Lewyn: The point of a battle comes from how you conduct yourself in it, Seliph. And we hardly have much choice at this point! We're already this far into the fight... * Seliph: But what of that dracoknight who was watching us from the Manster peaks? I've seldom seen such a sad look in anybody's eyes... How could I fight somebody like her...? * Lewyn: That's enough, Seliph! This is a war! If you can't stand it any more, then go on! Run home to Tirnanog! * Seliph: Lewyn... If Oifey is alive * Oifey: I beg your pardon, Lord Lewyn?! His Majesty is tired and stressed. Such harsh words are uncalled for... * Lewyn: Look, I know... But everyone is just as stressed as he is, yet they all know that we can't afford to stop. With the resurrection of Loptous lurking on the horizon, it's crucial we get to Grannvale and stop the world falling to ruin while we still can. * Seliph: Thank you, Oifey... but Lewyn speaks hte truth. An inevitable battle lies ahead, and if we see in it naught by futility, then my duty is to carve my own purpose into it. Come, Oifey! Lewyn! I'll never again flinch or turn away! If Leif and Finn are alive * Leif: Is something wrong, Finn? You've been awfully quiet since we left Manster... I something on your mind? * Finn: Oh... Yes my lord. I don't suppose you saw a lone dracoknight lurking atop the mountains of Manster? * Leif: Oh, the woman? I saw her. I don't believe it's every day that you encounter a female dracoknight, is it? Was there something amiss about her? * Finn: It was her weapon... She was wielding Gáe Bolg, Leonster's holy lance. And I sensed an aura cloaking her... The holy aura of Njörun, like your father. * Leif: What? What are you saying, Finn?! * Finn: There is only one explanation, my lord. Your sister, Altena, mustn't have died in the Thracian ambush seventeen years ago. Nor must Gáe Bolg have been lost... * Leif: Altena?! She... She's still alive?! Then... Then what in the blazes was she doing commanding the Thracian army? * Finn: I'd surmise that Travant took her back to Thracia as a child, and raised her as his own. * Leif: Huh... Who knew a man as cold as Travant could do something so humane? * Finn: It isn't so simple, my lord. Altena is the sole inheritor of your father's holy lineage from the earth goddess, Njörun. As such, unlike you, she alone is capable of wielding Gáe Bolg. Power is the only reason a man like Travant would ever be so kind to his enemy's child. * Leif: So he's tricked my sister just so he can use her like a... like a weapon! Travant... What a disgusting man... ...I want to help her, Finn. If we can tell her the truth, then I know we can work together to avenge our parents. * Finn: My lord, I believe you're the only one who could possibly convince her now. Even after all these years, my lord, you are still her brother. I'm certain she will open her heart to you if you try. Please, my lord. Please save Lady Altena... Turn 1 – Enemy Phase (Outside Kapathogia) * Hannibal: Hm... The rebels are on the move, are they? * Kanatz: Lord Hannibal! We're ready to attack at any moment. We await your command. * Hannibal: Wait. For the time being we should remain on the defensive. I'd prefer to avoid any needless skirmishes with the enemy. * Kanatz: But sire, what about... * Hannibal: ...My son? I know... I know, but... For now, I would rather hold back and let the battle unfold on its own first. My apologies, Kanatz, but I'd like you to take charge of defending the castle. * Kanatz: As you will, sire! (Outside Thracia) * Altena: All units, move in and engage the rebels! We will return Mease to Thracian control! Turn 2 – Enemy Phase * Disler: What a sorry joke... Me, a distinguished general, stuck babysitting some brat? * Coirpre: Excuse me, Mister Disler, but... Let me go! Papa doesn't want to fight. He's out there risking his life all because of me! * Disler: Silence, boy! If Thracia's legendary Shield refuses to ply his warrior's craft of his own will, then we will force him to, by any means necessary! * Coirpre: Oh, Papa... Sorry... Enemy Phase After Altena Is Killed (As an Enemy) * Arion: Father, I've received grave news! It's Altena... She has fallen in battle. * Travant: I see... Very well, then. I suppose there's little choice now... I'm going to join the fray, Arion. You're in charge of defending the castle. I'll entrust this spear to you... And with it, the future of Thracia. * Arion: Hold on a moment, Father... This is Gungnir! What is the meaning of this? How do you intend to fight without it? Unless... Father, you can't be- * Travant: I am. Frankly, Arion, I've had enough. Thracia is yours to do with as you see fit. But we don't need to be hated by their kind... * Arion: Are you seriously suggesting I should seek a truce, Father? No! Never! To comply with the rebels now would be unthinkable! * Travant: As I said, Thracia is yours. Do as you see fit. All I ask is for you to find a way to liberate Thracia's people from their suffering... Farewell, Areone. (Travant leaves) * Arion: Father... (End of next Player Phase, outside Kapathogia) * Hannibal: King Travant has joined the battle, has he? Hrm... I suppose I've no choice. My duty as a warrior demands it... Move in on the invaders! We'll let them proceed no further! Leif Talks with Altena * Leif: Waaaaait! Please, my sister! Stop it! * Altena: Your sister?! ...Who are you, and why do you think calling me your sister is a good idea? * Leif: I... I am Leif, of House Leonster. * Altena: Leif? Oh, I see... The famous Prince Leif, is it? In case it wasn't obvious... And, evidently, it wasn't... I am Altena, daughter of Travant. * Leif: Listen to me, Altena! Your true parents are Quan and Ethlyn, whom Travant slew seventeen years ago. You vanished in Travant's attack, and so too did Gáe Bolg, the sacred earth lance of Leonster. Which, I might add, is the very lance resting in your hand as we speak! Only a true heir of House Leonster can wield Gáe Bolg. * Altena: What are you talking about?! Are you seriously trying to claim my real father is my father's arch-enemy? That could never be... It mustn't... * Leif: Look into my eyes. If anything can prove the truth of my words to you, it will be my eyes. Please, sister... * Altena: Fine... ...What is this?! I know you're lying, but I... I can't bring myself to doubt you anymore! * Leif: ...Altena! * Altena: Wait! I... I must speak with Father. I need to confirm this... (Altena flies to Thracia) * Travant: Altena? Oh, you have got to be joking. Why? Why, why WHY did you abandon your post for the second time in as many days? * Altena: My apologies, Father... but I have an urgent question to ask of you. Are you my father? Or was my father really King Quan?! * Travant: Feh... I see you've found out at last. Well, I suppose it was only a matter of time before this day came. It's true. Quan did indeed sire you, but what difference does it make now? It doesn't change that it is I who raised you. * Altena: So you... You murdered my parents, Father... * Travant: Heh heh... I suppose I did. Quan and Ethlyn died at my hand. Do you take issue with that? War is hell, Altena. War claims lives. Worrying now won't change a thing. * Altena: Gah... How dare you! How dare you mislead me all these years, Father! Er, no... Travant! * Arion: That's enough, Altena! * Altena: Get out of my way, Arion! This man dies here and now, and nobody can stop me! Not even you! * Arion: I cannot allow this. If you dare to turn on Father, then you'll have to contend with me first! * Altena: W-wait! I can't fight you, Arion! I could never- * Arion: It's too late for you to stand down now... Farewell, Altena! * Altena: Nngh... Arion... * Travant: ...You didn't just kill her, did you, Arion? You know, you didn't need to go quite so far... Eh, no matter. I'm going to join the fray, Arion. I suppose there's little choice now... You're in charge of defending the castle. * Arion: Understood, Father. * Travant: I'll entrust this spear to you... and with it, the future of Thracia. * Arion: Hold on a moment, Father... This is Gungnir! What is the meaning of this? How do you intend to fight without it? Unless... Father, you can't be- * Travant: I am. Frankly, Arion, I've had enough. Thracia is yours to do with as you see fit. But we don't need to be hated by their kind... * Arion: Are you seriously suggesting I should seek a truce, Father? No! Never! To comply with the rebels now would be unthinkable! * Travant: As I said, Thracia is yours. Do as you see fit. All I ask is for you to find a way to liberate Thracia's people from their suffering... Farewell, Areone. (Travant leaves) * Arion: Father... (Enemy Phase, outside Kapathogia) * Hannibal: King Travant has joined the battle, has he? Hrm... I suppose I've no choice. My duty as a warrior demands it... Move in on the invaders! We'll let them proceed no further! Enemy Phase After Travant Is Killed (Altena Is Alive) * Arion: Altena! Are you alright? * Altena: Nngh? ...Oh... Arion... * Arion: My apologies, Altena. I had to give Father a convincing show, that I might ensure your survival. I had no choice but to deal such a powerful blow. * Altena: Don't worry, Arion. I understand. But where is Fath... er, King Travant now? * Arion: You won't see him again... Father has died in battle. * Altena: He has? ...How did it happen? * Arion: You'd be better off not knowing. Father's heart was an enigma at the best of times... * Altena: ...Listen, Arion. What do you think I should do now? * Arion: Join Prince Leif, your true brother. I'm certain he is still waiting for you. * Altena: Then what will you- * Arion: Altena... This is my fate. There's no helping it. * Altena: No! You can call for a truce, Arion! Now that Travant's dead, there's nothing at all to stop you from seeking peace! And I... I could never fight you! * Arion: I wish I could, and I would were it not for Father's final words to me... Please, Altena... Go! However, be prepared. Our next meeting shall be on the battlefield, and I will not stay my hand! * Altena: Oh... Arion... Altena Talks with Seliph * Altena: Pardon me, Lord Seliph. My name is Altena... Daughter of Quan of Leonster. My brother, Prince Leif, has explaned the truth to me, and I can no longer oppose you. If you please, I'd like to join your ranks. * Seliph: Princess Altena?! ...Ah, yes. That's right! Prince Leif has told me everything, and we've both prayed you would come... He'll be so glad to know you've joined us. You've made a difficult but wise decision. * Altena: ...I can still scarcely believe this ahs all happened. And yet, the moment I gazed into my brother's eyes, I understood everything. His eyes revealed my father's warm gaze... And as clear as if it were only yesterday, I felt for a split second as if I were a mere baby, once more swaddled in my mother's gentle arms... * Seliph: I admit I'm still not entirely sure what King Travant was trying to do with you. I still cannot see what would have led him to spare you and bring you home after murdering your parents... * Altena: I've heard he once told my brother, Arion, that he sought to use the might of Leonster's holy lance, Gáe Bolg, as his own. For that alone, he needed me... * Seliph: You were a little more than a tool to him? * Altena: I... I'm still not entirely sure. For all his cruelty, he still treated me as if I were his true daughter. He was still a father to me. * Seliph: Did he, now... I suppose I've never known much of his ways. * Altena: I must ask a favor of you, milord. It's about Arion... We need to help Prince Arion! * Seliph: Certainly! I'm hardly eager to fight a man of his fine caliber, if what I've heard is true. The only question is, can we convince him? * Altena: I'll do my best to persuade him again. All I ask is a little time: Please, milord! Conquering Kapathogia * Lewyn: Bad news, Seliph. Looks like General Hannibal only opposed us because they're holding his son hostage. He never wanted to fight... * Seliph: This cannot be... I've made a horrid mistake! Oh, General Hannibal... Please forgive me... (Enemy Phase, Grutia) * Judah: The enemy has got their grubby paws on Kapathogia?! I should've known better than to trust those worthless Thracians... I suppose it was unavoidable... Fortify our defensive line. Until reinforcements arrive, we must defend the castle at all costs. (Northwestern corner of the map, Musar arrives with a squad) * Musar: So this is the infamous Thracia... I've never seen such a bleak wasteland! Heh, no matter. The rebels' little rampage ends here. Ready, men? We're going in. The Emperor himself's put a handsome bounty on each rebel head. We mustn't waste a chance to claim it for ourselves! Conquering Luthecia (Hannibal Is Alive) * Lewyn: It looks like they've been holding a child in the dungeon, Seliph. (Coirpre appears) * Seliph: Who are you? What's the matter? * Coirpre: I'm Coirpre... I'm General Hannibal's son. And... Wait... Aren't you Lord Seliph, the liberator?! * Seliph: Indeed I am. If I may ask, Coirpre, why would Thracia imprison one of their own general's sons? * Coirpre: King Travant took me hostage. Papa didn't want to fight your army at all, sir! The king threatened my life to force Papa to fight... Please, sir... Please take me to Papa! If Papa knows I'm safe, then he won't have to keep fighting! Please! We've gotta save him! * Seliph: I see... Don't worry. I promise we'll find him. Move out, everyone. I pray we'll still be in time to save General Hannibal! Conquering Luthecia (Hannibal Is Dead) * Lewyn: Bad news, Seliph. By the sound of it, they were holding General Hannibal's son hostage here. * Seliph: Hannibal must have been forced to fight solely to protect his son! How appalling... * Lewyn: The son, Coirpre, seems to have vanished. He must've heard of his father's death. He probably couldn't stand to see any of us right now. * Seliph: Blast... Coirpre Talks with Hannibal * Coirpre: Papa, stop! It's me! You don't have to fight now! The liberators have gone and captured Luthecia! * Hannibal: Coirpre?! You... You're safe! * Coirpre: Yep! Listen, Papa... I want to join Lord Seliph's army. Thracia's changed so much lately... I want to fight to help all its people, and bring back the old Thracia! * Hannibal: You've grown into such a plendid young man, Coirpre... Very well! I, too, shall serve Lord Seliph. * Coirpre: Yes! Thank you, Papa! First we'll help free Thracia, and then together, we'll challenge the Empire! (Enemy Phase, Grutia) * Judah: The enemy has got their grubby paws on Kapathogia?! I should've known better than to trust those worthless Thracians... I suppose it was unavoidable... Fortify our defensive line. Until reinforcements arrive, we must defend the castle at all costs. (Northwestern corner of the map, Musar arrives with a squad) * Musar: So this is the infamous Thracia... I've never seen such a bleak wasteland! Heh, no matter. The rebels' little rampage ends here. Ready, men? We're going in. The Emperor himself's put a handsome bounty on each rebel head. We mustn't waste a chance to claim it for ourselves! Conquering Grutia * Seliph: Lewyn, do you think Arion still intends to fight us? * Lewyn: Looks like it. I've seen envoy after envoy offering a truce, but he's not responding. I guess his stubborn dracoknight pride compels him to fight to the bitter end. And here I was hoping the legendary Arion of Thracia'd be a wiser man than this... Seliph, I hope you understand we can't turn back now. This last battle needs to be fought. * Seliph: I don't understand him... Why? Why must Arion insist on fighting such a futile battle... If Altena was recruited * Seliph: Arion... How can he be so callous? Does he not understand the grief he is inflicting on Altena?! (Enemy Phase, Thracia) * Arion: The enemy has come as far as Grutia... Very well. All hands, deploy at once! Engage them in the Dragon Trinity Strike formation! This is our final chance. Thracia's destiny hangs in the balance of this final assault! Enemy Phase After Troops Get Near Arion’s Battalion * Arion: They've come at last... Move out! Whether we win or die, we'll have fought in our fatherland's name! Dracoknights! Descend upon the enemy! Julius Comes to Get Arion * Julius: Arion. This place will not be your grave. I forbid it. Heh heh... Join me. (Areone and Julius teleport away) Conquering Thracia * Seliph: Say, Lewyn... Did my eyes deceive me, or did Arion really vanish like that? * Lewyn: Yeah, he did. Witnesses to the fight are saying Prince Julius appeared and took Arion. * Seliph: The Emperor's son himself? * Lewyn: Mm... and your half-brother, at that... * Seliph: I can hardly believe we share a mother... * Lewyn: And yet you do. Empress Deirdre was a talented priestess, and it looks like he inherited her skill with white magic. For Prince Julius, common warping and healing spells are the merest of trifles. He doesn't even need staves! But that's not the whole story, Seliph. Prince Julius's true power comes from something else entirely... * Seliph: How do you mean? * Lewyn: Loptous... It's the power of the dark lord... Villages * Man: It wasn't all that long ago that the region here was under House Leonster's rule. Oh, what a peaceful time that was... As soon as the last war was over, though, the Thracians pounced on us like a starving cat... * Old woman: King Travant's as heartless as men come, he is. But oddly enough, his two kids, Arion and Altena, are the kindest souls you'll ever meet. Like peas in a pod, those two are! Always have been. Oh, I pray nothing ever changes that... * Woman: Thracia has many generals in its service, but Lord Hannibal is the most revered of 'em all. The man has devoted nigh on his entire life to the battlefield, so he never found a wife. Mind, twelve years ago or so, he did take in an orphan. He treats the boy as if he's his own flesh and blood. What a wonderful guy! * Young man: General Disler of Luthecia's nothing more than a slimy toady to the king! Useless as he is, he still acts all like he's some almighty tyrant... What a foul little man. * Old man: They say a priest from a dark cult has got his foul hands on Grutia. Could it be true? Make no mistake. I know well the life King Travant is trying to crawl free of... But to allow a fell agent of the Loptyrian Order free run of his country... How could he make such a foolish choice? Accept this here barrier ring... And with it, please, save our beloved nation! Villager: (Before meeting Musar’s battalion) “I can’t verify this, but word is the empire is sending reinforcements this way. They say Musar is commanding them. Apparently, his father was killed by a Silessian knight among your ranks. He has it in for you all, so you better be on the lookout.” (After meeting Musar’s battalion) Oh, hey! You've gone and sorted out them Imperial reinforcements already? Wow... I'm pretty dang impressed! Hermina or Jeanne Enter a Certain Village (Fake Shannan) * Shannan: Wow, what a beauty... * Jeanne/Hermina: ...Excuse me? * Shannan: Oh, how rude of me! Y'see, I'm the prince of the great state of Isaach. Call me Shannan. And you're just too pretty, miss! I had to meet you, y'know? If I may be so bold, how'd you like to go get a nice, hot meal with me? I know the most charming little tavern... * Jeanne/Hermina: ..... * Shannan: Something wrong, miss? Oh, I see! You're all nervous 'cause you stand before me, the great Prince Shannan, aren't you? Don't worry about it! How I look doesn't matter, 'cause to me, stayin' close witht the peasants is the most important thing there is. * Jeanne/Hermina: Huh... So you're... Alright, then. Show me Balmung! I've always wanted to see it for myself! * Shannan: Huh? B-Balmung? Oh, yeah! The Balmung... Oh, er... Here you go! Look! It's the Balmung, the great dracoshield! How about that, huh? Now, where were we? Dinner, right? * Jeanne/Hermina: Oh, you imbecile! Everybody knows that Balmung isn't a shield! You're nothing like the real Prince Shannan! * ???: Oh, geez... You're part of that liberation army, aren't you? Look, I'm real sorry! It's just... Women've been fawnin' over me left and right ever since I took to callin' myself Shannan. Here, take the bloody shield. Let's pretend this never happened, alright? (??? leaves) * Jeanne/Hermina: Honestly... What a pig! Oh, well. I guess this shield'll help me to toughen up a bit. Hawk Enters Luthecia (Secret Book) Youth: “Heh heh heh…” Hawk: “…?” Youth: “Over at the public square, I just had a girl confess her love to me while sitting under a tree. Man, I wish I could share this feeling with ya!” Hawk: “…” Youth: “Of course! You’re with the liberation army! Here, I have some medicine and also the village’s secret text for ya.” Hawk: “Er, thanks.” Youth: “Love sure is a beautiful thing. Now get out there and find yourself a woman!” Event with Hannibal and Charlot (Berserk Staff) Hannibal: “Charlot…” Charlot: “Father? What’s the matter?” Hannibal: “Son, I feel terrible for what I’ve put you through. You may have been better off being raised in a normal home than by a soldier like me.” Charlot: “Father! What’re you saying!? You’re the only one I’ve ever wanted to be with. And now I can work to help bring about peace. That makes me so happy.” Hannibal: “Is that so?” Charlot: “And that’s not all.” Hannibal: “Yes?” Charlot: “I’m proud of you, father. The citizens of Kapathogia admire you greatly, and you raised me after all.” Hannibal: “That’s very kind of you to say, Charlot. You’ve turned into a fine young man indeed. Oh yes, I almost forgot. This staff was found lying in the castle. I believe you can use it.” Charlot: “Wow, that’s a nice staff. Thanks, father.” Conversations Febail with Patty Febail: “Patty! Are you stealing again!?” Patty: “Yeah, just a little.” Febail: “Well, knock it off! I don’t care if it is coming from the enemy.” Patty: “You think I like doin’ this!? Do you have any idea just how low our army’s food supply is? That takes money!” Febail: “Yeah, well, I caught a guy making fun of you. He said ‘It’s no wonder you became a thief with a pirate for a mum’. Of course, I floored the guy for saying that.” Patty: “Let ‘em say whatever they want, Febail. It doesn’t bother me. ‘Cause now we know our mother was a warrior… and of Crusader Ulir descent to boot! I was so happy I started cryin’ when Lewyn told me that…” Febail: “Yeah, me too. With all we’ve gone through… growing up as orphans and all… I never would’ve dreamed our mother was of noble rank. Do you remember her at all?” Patty: “Nope, not one bit. How about you?” Febail: “Just a little… just that she was beautiful and very kind.” Patty: “…So she’s dead, then?” Febail: “I don’t know… But you and I are going to look for her when we’re all done here. …And then we can finally find out who our father is.” Asaello with Daisy * Asaello: Daisy! Hey! DAISY! Don't tell me you've been stealing again! * Daisy: Oh, er... Yep. Just a bit, though! * Asaello: Ugh. Look, I don't care if you're just stealing from the enemy. I don't like you stealing at all! Knock it off, okay? * Daisy: What, d'you think I like doing this? That I'm stealing for the fun of it?! This army needs to eat, y'know, and we need gold for that! We don't exactly have many options here! * Asaello: But- * Daisy: And what about the kids back in Conote, huh? They need money to get by as well, and I can't just leave them to starve! * Asaello: Yeah, I guess you're right... I hope they're doing okay. * Daisy: Don't act like you don't have to help too, Asaello! You're sitting on a tidy little fortune from arena prizes. You'd better not waste it! * Asaello: Gah, I knew that'd come back to bite me... Patty with Coirpre * Patty: Hmph... So you're that Coirpre guy? Here I thought the son of the great General Hannibal'd be this amazingly hot guy, but you're just some snotty kid... * Coirpre: You're not any better yourself, you know. * Patty: Oh, excuse you! Are you really trying to say I just look like a child? * Coirpre: Yeah. I really am, because you really do. * Patty: Nrrrgh... Y-you little... You JERK! Seliph with Hannibal * Seliph: General Hannibal, it is an honor to meet you at last. Please accept my apologies for engaging you in such a pointless battle. * Hannibal: Lord Seliph... it is I who need apologize, not you. You have my deepest gratitude for all you've done to rescue my son... * Seliph: Your reputation precedes you, General. We've all heard of Thracia great Shield. That a warrior of your caliber was coerced onto the battlefield by use of hostages... King Travant is an utterly sickening man! * Hannibal: Indeed... And a pitiful man, at that. All he has accomplished is shattering any trust his subjects once held in him. The people's hearts can only endure so much abuse before they break... * Seliph: If I may, General, would you join us? To have the power and wisdom of a great general like you would be the finest boon. * Hannibal: Very well! If you have a use even for these old bones, Lord Seliph, then you have my fealty. Lene with Coirpre * Lene: You're Coirpre, right? * Coirpre: Oh, y-yes... I am. * Lene: I hear you're an orphan too, right? D'you remember anything at all from being a kid? * Coirpre: No, sorry. Nothing at all. I think I was still just a baby when Papa came to Darna and took me in... * Lene: Wait, you're from Darna, too?! * Coirpre: Are you familiar with Darna, Lene? * Lene: Yep. I grew up in the Darna abbey. They told me my mom, who I think was a dancer as well, left me there when I was just about two years old. And that's why I'm a dancer now. See, what I was thinking was that maybe, if I did the same thing as her, one day I might find my mom again. It's a bit embarrassing, but I taught myself everything I know about dancing. * Coirpre: Huh. That's really great of you, Lene! I, er, guess I thought wrong about you... * Lene: Not a big fan of dancers, Coirpre? * Coirpre: Not really, no... At least, I wasn't until I met you, Lene. * Lene: Aww! Thanks, Coirpre! Laylea with Charlot Laylea: “Hey, you’re Charlot, aren’t you?” Charlot: “Huh… Have we met?” Laylea: “I’m Laylea. You’ve never seen a dancer before, have you?” Charlot: “No… you’re my first.” Laylea: “Haha! Well, if you ever have some free time, come on over and I’ll dance for you.” Charlot: “Oh… okay.” Julia with Seliph * Julia: Are you at all hurt, Lord Seliph? * Seliph: Ah, Julia! No, I'm fine, thank you. I pray you're taking care of yourself. * Julia: Lord Seliph... * Seliph: Is something amiss? * Julia: Er... No, it's nothing... * Seliph: Listen, Julia. You've been acting oddly all day. Is something troubling you? * Julia: I... All I can feel is dread... I feel as if I'll be torn from you, and we'll never see each other again... I... I'm terrified... * Seliph: You've no need to worry, Julia. I swore to you all those months ago that I'll protect you, no matter what. Have faith, Julia. I'll never let you down. * Julia: I know... I do believe in you... I'm so sorry, Lord Seliph... I've never been more than a nuisance to you. * Seliph: You must be weary. We have been on the march for weeks on end, after all! Listen. Once we're done here, we'll be headed for the free city of Miletos. You can have a nice, long rest there. Oh, that's right! Miletos is famous for its merchants, no? I can take you shopping while we're there. I'll buy you anything you desire. Well, so long as it's not too pricey. Heh... I can only imagine how poorly Lewyn would handle any over-spending! * Julia: You would do that...? Oh, thank you, Lord Seliph... Thank you... * Seliph: Is that a little smile I see before me? Heh, now that's more like it! * Julia: Lord Seliph... Close your eyes, please. * Seliph: Hm? Why do you ask? * Julia: I wish to cast a Ward spell upon you... It will help you better resist enemy magic. * Seliph: Are you sure, Julia?! Wouldn't the use of such a spell endanger you? * Julia: Everything will be alright... I've done naught but take and take so far. All I want is to give something back. * Seliph: Julia... * Julia: Oh, lords in the heavens above... I implore you, confer your blessings upon Lord Seliph... Finn with Altena * Finn: Pardon me, my lady... I am Finn, a knight of House Leonster. It is an honor to meet you once more. * Altena: So you're Sir Finn, then? Leif's told me about you already. I can't thank you enough for all you've done to protect him all these years. * Finn: Thank you, my lady, but it is I who owes you an apology. Not once in the past seventeen years did I ever suspect that you yet lived on, let alone just across the border! My failure to search for you is... is inexcusable... * Altena: Sir Finn... Are those tears I see? Why... Why are you crying? * Finn: I... My apologies, my lady. You shouldn't have to see me in such a state as this... * Altena: Hold a moment... I remember something... Yes, I... I was incredibly fond of you... And I always sought your attention, didn't I? That's right... Sir Finn... * Finn: My lady, I... Hannibal with Altena * Hannibal: Princess Altena. I've been filled in on your situation. You have my deepest condolences. * Altena: General Hannibal... You've chosen to ally with Lord Seliph as well, have you? Thank goodness... I was dreading the very idea of considering you an enemy as well. * Hannibal: Hm. Pray tell, milady, what has become of Prince Arion? * Altena: My broth- Er, no... Arion simply refused to listen to anything I said. Perhaps you would have better luck persuading him, sir? * Hannibal: If you couldn't convince him, milady, then nothing has a chance. I would surmise that Prince Arion is resolving to die a warrior's death, not giving in to the indignity of a truce. We've no choice left. * Altena: But sir- * Hannibal: I know how you feel, milady... But some men like Arion are stubborner than mules. Most likely, Prince Arion would never wish to reveal such perceived weakness before you. Please understand this at least, milady... Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Scripts